Warrior Angel
by saruwatarikoumiko
Summary: As children, both Prince Michael -Angemon- and Arianna -Angewomon- had to compete: for toys, for school marks, and for the King's attention. Now who will win once they have to compete for the crown?


1Hey guys! Long time no story! xD I don't have much to say but thanks to all the reviewers in Promise :) I can only hope this fic will be just as interesting as it was. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. I wish I did, because then I'd make all the seasons based on the original digidestined.

* * *

**Warrior Angel**

**Prologue**

**By: Koumiko**

* * *

Once upon a time, in the Crystal Kingdom, there lived a King and a Queen who longed for a child. King Henry and Queen Seraphina were married when they had come of age, and the hopes of bearing an heir for their kingdom had diminished over the years. In desperation, they summoned a powerful enchantress. She was known as the strongest witch in all the world, but with her reputation, she also had strict rules when using her magic. No one could persuade or dissuade her when she has made a decision.

Henry and Seraphina sat in the throne room with gold encrusted chairs silently, waiting for the Enchantress to arrive. Before the King could pronounce the Enchantress late, the doors that faced their chairs creaked open. The royal couple squinted as they looked at who was opening the doors, but they were unable to see anyone or anything. The doors closed, the thump echoing in the silent room. Henry and Seraphina looked at each other, confused.

"Your highnesses,"

A woman's voice suddenly was heard behind their thrones, and the couple snapped their heads behind them, finding a tall, white haired woman with wings floating above them. The couple gasped in surprised, and the Enchantress smiled. Although her hair was white, her face still had its beauty and youth.

"You must be the Enchantress," Henry spoke, slightly in awe. "Welcome to our palace."

The Enchantress nodded to him then floated to face them in front of the thrones.

"I hear that you have a favor to ask me."

"Yes," Henry replied, clearing his throat. "Seraphina and I have been unable to conceive a child, and we were hoping you would be able to help us with our problem. You see – we are growing old, and we're afraid that we will be unable to provide this Kingdom an heir."

The Enchantress looked at Seraphina as Henry spoke intently. She stepped up to the Queen's throne and placed her pale hand on Seraphina's forehead. Henry and Seraphina watched the hand in awe as a glow was emitted from it. The Enchantress closed her eyes, as did Seraphina, both in a trance-like state. After the glow died down, the Enchantress opened her eyes, removing her hand from the Queen. Seraphina still seemed to be hypnotized.

"The problem is with the Queen," she said to Henry. "She is barren."

Seraphina opened her eyes after hearing the Enchantress speak.

"What must we do to conceive, Enchantress?" Seraphina asked humbly.

"I will give you the ability to conceive, but at a price," Enchantress said. "You are barren; therefore I cannot even use simple magic to enable you to conceive. You are like a rock that I am trying to squeeze a drop of water out of. I cannot do it simply."

The King and Queen looked at each other with worry. Henry placed his hand on his beloved wife. The Enchantress continued:

"This world is in balance, and even I cannot upset this balance. To create one life, I must destroy another."

Seraphina, wiser than the old King, finally understood what the Enchantress wanted.

"I will, Enchantress," she interrupted. Henry looked at his wife confused. "I will pay the price."

Henry also understood now, and squeezed his wife's hand.

"No!" He shouted at her. Seraphina removed her hand from his grasp.

"Let me do it. It has been my fault all along, and this Kingdom must have an heir." She said tearfully. She looked at her husband, and the King knew he cannot argue with her on this one. He looked at the Enchantress and nodded.

"So be it," Enchantress spoke an unknown language as she touched the Queen's forehead once again. After she finished speaking, a bright white light filled the room in a flash, and as it dimmed, the Enchantress was nowhere to be found.

In time, the Queen grew weaker as her pregnancy progressed, and with the birth of their son, the Queen died, just as the Enchantress had bargained for. He was named Michael Alexander, the Prince of Crystal Kingdom. The only remnant of Henry's beloved wife was Michael's blue eyes and blonde hair, but it was not enough to keep the old King alive. The death of his beloved wife took its toll on him, and within once month of the Prince's birth, the King died, smiling.

"I will now be joining my beloved Seraphina," he whispered, before closing his eyes in eternal sleep.

In the event of the King's death, and the successor had not been named, the Duke, William, who was a very good friend of King Henry, succeeded the throne temporarily until a new King would be found. William's wife, Catherine, also became with child immediately after securing their place in the throne, and in nine months gave birth to a beautiful daughter, Arianna Raphael.

Like all fathers, William wanted the best for Arianna, and in this case, he wanted her to be the Queen of the Crystal Kingdom. Knowing it cannot be done because she was not royal by blood, William made a law that if there is no named successor, the closest in relation to the throne would be equally in favor to compete for the crown. They would compete in a series of tasks to prove themselves worthy to the people of the Kingdom and worthy enough to be crowned the ruler. William was not evil – he did not intend to steal the throne from the Prince, but he thought it fair that if Arianna were to grow up in the palace like a princess, she also can have the right to rule. He intended that the two children grow up together, and with some competition, the better suited child can be crowned the ruler.

The people in the Kingdom did not object to William's law, as he had convinced them that with competition, there is improvement. The tasks undertaken would not only help the people, but also in the long run, improve how the kingdom would be eventually ruled.

Night had fallen and the castle was asleep, but amidst the silence, a baby's cries were heard echoing through the halls of the palace. William and Catherine awoke from their sleep. William placed his hand on Catherine's arm, coaching the Duchess to go back to sleep. He gently steps off the bed and into his slippers, entering the nursery where Arianna and Michael lay sleeping. The crying came from his own daughter, and he picked her up. She immediately stopped crying and looked at her carrier with curious blue eyes.

"In time," William whispered to the small bundle. "In time, Arianna, I _know_ you will be Queen."

* * *

Well? What did you think? It's my first story in a while, so PLEASE feel free to REVIEW! I know, it was a LOT of background information, but I hoep it wasn't too boring! :) Until next chapter, cya!

- Koumiko


End file.
